opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Borneo
] This is a checklist of Opiliones species of the island of Borneo (including Kalimantan, Sarawak, Sabah & Brunei). Suborder Cyphophthalmi *Family Stylocellidae *''Miopsalis collinsi'' (Shear, 1993a):181 ***''Miopsalis gryllospeca'' (Shear, 1993a):179 ***''Miopsalis kinabalu'' (Shear, 1993a):184 ***''Miopsalis leakeyi'' (Shear, 1993a):185 ***''Miopsalis lionota'' (Pocock, 1897):291 ***''Miopsalis mulu'' (Shear, 1993a):182 ***''Miopsalis pocockii'' (Hansen & Sørensen, 1904):97 ***''Miopsalis sabah'' (Shear, 1993a):185 ***''Miopsalis silhavyi'' (Rambla, 1991):228 Suborder Dyspnoi (none) Suborder Eupnoi *Family Sclerosomatidae **Subfamily Gagrellinae ***''Bastia guttata'' Banks, 1930a:77 ***''Chasenella luma'' Roewer, 1933b:46 ***''Chasenella pakka'' Roewer, 1933b:47 *** Dentobunus bicorniger ''(Simon, 1901):81 ***Dentobunus bidentatus'' (Thorell, 1891c):697 ***''Dentobunus luteus'' Roewer, 1910a:39 ***''Dentobunus pulcer'' Suzuki, 1969b::72 ***''Eugagrella paupera'' Banks, 1930a:81 - See Roewer, 1954c:287 ***''Eugagrella paupera apicalis'' Banks, 1930a:81 ***''Euzaleptus sarawakensis'' Roewer, 1911b:182 ***''Gagrella borneoensis'' Roewer, 1954b:216 ***''Gagrella corrugata'' Roewer, 1954b:217 ***''Gagrella infuscata'' Roewer, 1911a:252 ***''Gagrella insculpta'' Pocock, 1897:283 ***''Gagrella lateritia'' Roewer, 1954b:217 ***''Gagrella longipalpis'' Thorell, 1891c:693 ***''Gagrella mjobergi'' (Banks, 1930a):79 ***''Gagrella paupera'' With, 1905:7 ***''Gagrella pretiosa'' (Banks, 1930a):80 ***''Gagrella rorida'' Roewer, 1954b:216 ***''Gagrella sampitia'' Roewer, 1954b:216 ***''Gagrella sarawakensis'' With, 1905:5 ***''Gagrella scorbiculata'' Thorell, 1891c:717 ***''Gagrella thorelli'' (Banks, 1930a):79 ***''Gagrellula curvispina'' Roewer, 1912b:45 ***''Hologagrella curvispina'' Banks, 1930a:81 ***''Hologagrella normalis'' Banks, 1930a:81 ***''Marthana affinis'' Banks, 1930a:85 ***''Marthana columnaris'' Thorell, 1891c:722 ***''Marthana furcata'' Banks, 1930a:85 ***''Marthana vestita'' With, 1905:9 ***''Melanopa cinctipes'' (Banks, 1930a):83 ***''Melanopa maculipes'' (Banks, 1930a):83 ***''Melanopa nigripes'' (Banks, 1930a0):84 ***''Metazaleptus borneensis'' Banks, 1930a:75 ***''Metazaleptus montanus'' Banks, 1930a:74 ***''Metazaleptus palpalis'' Banks, 1930a:75 ***''Metazaleptus rufescens'' Banks, 1930a:76 ***''Paragagrella brevispina'' Banks, 1930a:82 ***''Psathyropus granulata'' (Roewer, 1954c):246 ***''Toragrella longipes'' Roewer, 1955a:74 ***''Zaleptiolus laevipes'' Roewer, 1955b:169 ***''Zaleptulus unicolor'' Roewer, 1955b:166 ***''Zaleptulus banksi'' Roewer, 1955b:168 ***''Zaleptulus lineatus'' Roewer, 1955b:168 ***''Zaleptus trichopus'' Thorell, 1876b:116 ***''Zaleptus annulipes'' Banks, 1930a:73 ***''Zaleptus lugubris'' (Thorell, 1889):621 ***''Zaleptus mjobergi'' (Banks, 1930a):76 ***''Zaleptus pulchellus'' Banks, 1930a:73 ***''Zaleptus quadricornis'' (Thorell, 1891c):689 Suborder Laniatores (Grassatores) **Grassatores incertae sedis ***''Arulla parvula'' Suzuki, 1969b:20 ***''Istithaeus atroluteus'' Roewer, 1949a:49 ***''Kondosus borneoensis'' Roewer, 1949a:49 *Family Assamiidae **Subfamily Dampetrinae ***''Dunkeriana borneensis'' Roewer, 1935a:127 ***''Mermerus thorelli'' Banks, 1930a:69 ***''Metahyamus amoensis'' Suzuki, 1969b:49 ***''Metahyamus bicolor'' Roewer, 1935a:132 **Subfamily Trionyxellinae ***''Dulitellus maculatus'' Roewer, 1935a:147 ***''Dulitellus opacus'' (Roewer, 1935a):147 ***''Dulitellus sarawakensis'' Suzuki, 1969b:46 *Family Epedanidae **Subfamily (undetermined) Epedanidae incertae sedis ***''Parabupares robustus'' Suzuki, 1982d:100 ***''Sotekia minima'' Suzuki, 1982d:103 **Subfamily Epedaninae ***''Epedanus brevipalpus'' Banks, 1930a:60 ***''Epedanus cavicolus'' Banks, 1930a:60 ***''Epedanus lutescens'' Thorell, 1876b:133 ***''Epedanus pictus'' Thorell, 1876b:128 ***''Epedanus praedo'' Sørensen, 1932:254 ***''Heteroepedanus monacantha'' (Roewer, 1911d):601 ***''Heteroepedanus tricantha'' (Roewer, 1911d):603 ***''Lobonychium palpiplus'' Roewer, 1938b:125 ***''Metepedanulus flaveolus'' Banks, 1930a:62 ***''Metepedanus venator'' (Roewer, 1911b):184 ***''Metepedanus accentuatus'' (Roewer, 1911b):186 ***''Nanepedanus rufus'' Roewer, 1938b:103 **Subfamily Acrobuninae ***''Acrobunus thorelli'' Banks, 1930a:61 ***''Metacrobunus frontalis'' Banks, 1930a:65 **Subfamily Sarasinicinae ***''Albertops robustus'' Roewer, 1938b:157 ***''Asopella lutescens'' Thorell, 1876b:133 ***''Koyanus clarus'' Roewer, 1938b:163 ***''Kuchingius megalopalpus'' Roewer, 1927a:333 ***''Opelytus rugichelis'' Roewer, 1938b:150 ***''Punanus tenuis'' Roewer, 1938b:142 ***''Sarasinica atra'' Roewer, 1938b:134 ***''Sarasinica femoralis'' Roewer, 1938b:134 ***''Sarasinica tricomma'' Roewer, 1914a:90 ***''Sinistus maculatus'' Roewer, 1938b:152 ***''Sinistus fuscus'' Roewer, 1938b:152 ***''Tegestria borneensis'' Roewer, 1938b:145 *Family Podoctidae **Subfamily Ibaloniinae ***''Bonea albertus'' (Roewer, 1949c):258 ***''Bonea armatissima'' (Roewer, 1949c):262 ***''Bonea silvestris'' (Roewer, 1949c):260 ***''Metibalonius oppositus'' (Roewer, 1927a):308 **Subfamily Podoctinae ***''Baramella quadrispina'' (Roewer, 1915c):52 ***''Baramia echinosa'' Banks, 1930a:63 ***''Baramia longipes'' Banks, 1930a:64 ***''Baramia vorax'' Hirst, 1912:76 ***''Gaditusa coxalis'' Roewer, 1949c:277 ***''Japetus longipes'' Roewer, 1949c:274 ***''Lejokus silvestris'' Roewer, 1949c:272 ***''Lundulla bifurcata'' Roewer, 1927a:319 ***''Trencona setipes'' Roewer, 1949c:277 ***''Trigonobunus spinifer'' Loman, 1894:154 *Family Sandokanidae *''Gnomulus annulipes'' (Pocock, 1897):283 ***''Gnomulus baharu'' Schwendinger, 1998:527 ***''Gnomulus carinatus'' Schwendinger & Martens, 2002a:87 ***''Gnomulus conigerus'' (Schwendinger 1992):183 ***''Gnomulus exsudans'' Schwendinger & Martens, 2002a:83 ***''Gnomulus hutan'' Schwendinger & Martens, 2002a:81 ***''Gnomulus imadatei'' (Suzuki, 1969b):12 ***''Gnomulus laevis'' (Roewer, 1915c):128 ***''Gnomulus lomani'' Schwendinger & Martens, 2002a:77 ***''Gnomulus obscurus'' Schwendinger & Martens, 2002a:80 ***''Gnomulus sundaicus'' (Schwendinger 1992):185 ***''Martensiellus tenuipalpus'' Schwendinger, 2006:258 ***''Sandokan doriae'' (Thorell, 1876b):135 ***''Sandokan expatriatus'' (Schwendinger & Martens, 2004):167 {More likely than Thailand - see note on species page} ***''Sandokan hosei'' (Pocock, 1897):285 ***''Sandokan kaltim'' (Schwendinger, 2007):729 ***''Sandokan megachelis'' (Schwendinger, 1992):192 *Family Tithaeidae ***''Metatithaeus rubidus'' Suzuki, 1969b:29 ***''Tithaeus borneensis'' Roewer, 1949a:45 ***''Tithaeus flavescens'' Banks, 1930a:68 ***''Tithaeus fuscus'' Roewer, 1949a:45 ***''Tithaeus granulatus'' Banks, 1930a:69 ***''Tithaeus lesserti'' Roewer, 1949:45 ***''Tithaeus longipes'' Banks, 1930a:67 ***''Tithaeus nigripes'' Banks, 1930a:67 ***''Tithaeus pumilio'' Roewer, 1949a:46 ***''Tithaeus rotundus'' Suzuki, 1969b:26 ***''Tithaeus sarawakensis'' Roewer, 1912c:121 *Go to Sumatra page Literature *Banks, N. (1930a) Phalangida from Borneo. The Sarawak Museum Journal, n.s., Vol. 4 (Part I), No. 12, pp. 57–86 *Martens, J. & Schwendinger, P. (1998) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae I. New genera and new species of Gnomulus Thorell (Opiliones, Laniatores). Revue suisse de Zoologie, 105(3), 499–555. *Pocock, R.I. (1897) Description of some new Oriental Opiliones recently received by the British Museum. The Annals and Magazine of Natural History, London, (series 6) 19(111), 283–292. *Rambla, M. (1991) A new Stylocellus from caves of Borneo, Malaysia (Opiliones, Cyphophthalmi, Stylocellidae). Mémoires de Biospéologie, Moulis, 18, 227–232. *Roewer, C.F. (1910a) Revision der Opiliones Plagiostethi (= Opiliones Palpatores). I. Teil: Familie der Phalangiidae. (Subfamilien: Gagrellini, Liobunini, Leptobunini.) Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der Naturwissenschaften, herausgegeben vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Verein in Hamburg, Hamburg, 19(4), 1–294. *Roewer, C.F. (1911a) Note XX. Niederländisch-Indische Opiliones (Gagrellini) des Leidener Museums. Notes from the Leyden Museum, Leyden, 33, 249–260. *Roewer, C.F. (1911b) Opiliones aus Britisch Indien und Sarawak. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 77(2), 160-188. *Roewer, C.F. (1911d) Ost-asiatische Opiliones. Zoologische Jahrbücher, Jena, Abteilung für Systematik, Ökologie und Geographie der Tiere, 31(5), 591–612. *Roewer, C.F. (1912b) Einige neue Gattungen und Arten der Opiliones Palpatores aus den Subfamilien der Gagrellinae und Liobuninae der Familie der Phalangiidae. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 78(1), 27–59. *Roewer, C.F. (1912c) Die Familien der Assamiiden und Phalangodiden der Opiliones-Laniatores. (= Assamiden, Dampetriden, Phalangodiden, Epedaniden, Biantiden, Zalmoxiden, Samoiden, Palpipediden anderer Autoren). Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 78(3), 1–242. *Roewer, C.F. (1914a) Die Opiliones der Sammlung der Herren Drs. Paul u. Fritz Sarasin auf Celebes in den Jahren 1893–1896. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 79(10) 1913, 70-96. *Roewer, C.F. (1915c) 106 neue Opilioniden. Archiv für Naturgeschichte, Berlin, Abt. A, Original-Arbeiten, 81(3), 1–152. *Roewer, C.F. (1933b) Die Opilioniden des Mt. Kinabalu, Nord-Borneo, 13,455 ft. Bulletin of the Raffles Museum, Singapore, 8, 46–47. *Roewer, C.F. (1935a) Alte und neue Assamiidae. Weitere Weberknechte VIII (8. Ergänzung der "Weberknechte der Erde" 1923). Veröffentlichungen aus dem Deutschen Kolonial- und Übersee-Museum in Bremen, Bremen, 1(1), 1–168. *Roewer, C.F. (1938b) Über Acrobuninae, Epedaninae und Sarasinicinae. Weitere Weberknechte IX. (9. Erganzung der "Weberknechte der Erde" 1923). Veröffentlichungen aus dem Deutschen Kolonial- und Übersee-Museum in Bremen, Bremen, 2(2), 81–169. *Roewer, C.F. (1949a) Über Phalangodiden I. (Subfam. Phalangodinae, Tricommatinae, Samoinae.) Weitere Weberknechte XIII. Senckenbergiana, 30(1/3), 11–61. *Roewer, C.F. (1949c) Über Phalangodidae II. Weitere Weberknechte XIV. Senckenbergiana, 30(4/6), 247–289. *Roewer, C.F. (1954b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 1. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(3/4), 181–236. *Roewer, C.F. (1954c) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 2. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 35(5/6), 237–292. *Roewer, C.F. (1955a) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 3. Teil. Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(1/2), 71–121. *Roewer, C.F. (1955b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 4. Teil (Schluss). Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(3/4), 123–171. *Schwendinger, P. (1992) New Oncopodidae (Opiliones, Laniatores) from Southeast Asia. Revue suisse de zoologie, Genève, 99(1), 177–199. *Schwendinger, P.J. (2006) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae VI. Martensiellus, a new genus from Borneo, and the discovery of a tarsal pore organ in Oncopodidae (Opiliones: Laniatores).Zootaxa, 1325, 255–266. *Schwendinger, P.J. (2007) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae VII. A new Oncopus species (Opiliones, Laniatores) from eastern Kalimantan. Revue Suisse de Zoologie, 114(4), 729–733. *Schwendinger, P.J. & Martens, J. (2002a) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae III. Further new species of Gnomulus Thorell (Opiliones, Laniatores). Revue suisse de zoologie, Genève, 109 (1), 47–113. *Schwendinger, P.J. & Martens, J. (2004) A taxonomic revision of the family Oncopodidae IV. The genus Oncopus Thorell (Opiliones, Laniatores). Revue suisse de zoologie, Genève, 111(1), 139–174. *Shear, W.A. (1993a) New species in the opilionid genus Stylocellus from Malaysia, Indonesia and the Philippines (Opiliones, Cyphophthalmi, Stylocellidae). Bulletin of the British Arachnological Society, 9, 174–188. *Sørensen, W.E. (1932) Descriptiones Laniatorum (Arachnidorum Opilionum Subordinis). Opus posthumum recognovit et edidit Kai L. Henriksen. Det Kongelige Danske Videnskabernes Selskabs skrifter Mémoires de l'Académie Royale des Sciences et des Lettres de Danemark, København Copenhague, Naturvidenskabelig og Mathematisk Afdeling Section des sciences Naturelles et mathematiques, ser. 9, 3(4), 197–422. *Suzuki, S. (1969b) On a collection of opilionids from Southeast Asia. Journal of Science of the Hiroshima University, Series B, Division 1 (Zoology), Hiroshima, 22(2), 11–77. *Suzuki, S. (1982d) Two new genera of Phalangodinae (Opiliones, Phalangodidae) from Eastern Kalimantan, Borneo. Annotationes Zoologicae Japonenses, 55(2), 100-104. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1876b) Descrizione di alcune specie di Opilioni dell' Arcipelago Malese appartenenti al Museo Civico di Genova. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (series 1) 9 “1876-1877”, 111–138. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1889) Aracnidi Artrogastri Birmani raccolti da L. Fea nel 1885–1887. In: Viaggio di Leonardo Fea in Birmania e regione vicine. XXI. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 7(3), 521–729. *Thorell, T.T.T. (1891c) Opilioni nuovi o poco conosciuti dell´Arcipelago Malese. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, series 2, 10 (= 30) “1890-1891”, 669–770. *With, C. J. (1905) Remarks on the Gagrellinae Thor., a group of Opiliones, with descriptions of some new species from Borneo. Bollettino dei Musei di Zoologia e di Anatomia Comparata della Reale Università di Torino, Torino, 20(509), 1–12. Additional images - Gallery File:map-malaysia-borneo-states.gif|Island of Borneo (from http://www.malaysia-maps.com/malaysia-states-map.htm) Category:Fauna of Borneo Category:Lists Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Asia